


Tell Me Why (the world isn't perfect)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Career Day, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid!Superfriends, Maybe a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: It's career day at Kara's school, and she's upset that some of her friends don't have parents to come present.It's Maggie to the rescue. (Again)OrAlex and Maggie have just moved to Midvale and Alex is too in love to function.(This one takes place when Kara is 12 and Alex 26, just after Alex and Maggie move to Midvale. So Alex has just graduated med school and Maggie's been a cop for about two/three years.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up from a nap with the idea for this one. Hope you like it!
> 
> (Y'all are all gonna hate me when the daily updates stop, huh? I should stop spoiling you.)
> 
> This one goes out to my bestie. I love you, buddy.

Alex is _so fucking glad_ when her mom tells her to bring Maggie and come over for the day when they _finally_ have the same day off. Because she's _exhausted_ and if she has to take one more thing out of a box before she can use it she's going to scream.

They moved to Midvale three and a half weeks ago, but they're still mostly living out of boxes, because well, it all happened kind of fast. Her parents and Kara had come through to New York for her graduation from med school, and it was the first time she'd seen them in five months. And that night she'd cried herself to sleep in Maggie's arms because _Kara got so tall, babe_ and _I'm missing so much of her life_ and _Is she even still going to know me when I'm done with this doctor thing?_ and _Is it even worth it?_ and _I miss my family so much_. And Maggie, sweet, perfect, wonderful Maggie had held her and whispered how much she loves her and _Kara loves you so much, baby_ and _They're still your family_ and _I'm going to fix this for you, baby, don't worry anymore, sh, sleep now_.

The next day, Maggie made her breakfast and handed her her phone and told her to call her mom and ask for a favor. And Maggie knew Alex _hated_ using her mother's standing as Head of Cardio at Midvale General for her own gain, but this was _Kara_ , dammit, and she deserved to see her sister grow up. Still, she'd stared at Maggie, gaping, until the shorter woman had wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck and told her _I've already put in my transfer_ and _Let me do this for you, baby._

And Alex is sure her mother pulled some strings in the police department too, but they both got confirmation emails the next Wednesday, with work starting the coming Monday for both of them. So they'd packed up their apartment in New York in a matter of two days, made the trip down on the Saturday, unpacked their bed, and slept through Sunday, exhausted. Work had started as a whirlwind for them both, Maggie being a rookie at the department and Alex a first-year intern, their hours were crazy. Evenings saw them coming home and barely managing to take a shower before collapsing in bed, only to be up again in a few hours. And she's happy, she is, because Kara visits her at the hospital every other day and she sees her mom daily and sometimes her dad brings her lunch and she gets to come home to Maggie Sawyer, for fuck's sake, but she's _exhausted_.

So when her first day off comes along almost a month after the move, and her mother invites them over for the whole day, and Maggie only has to work till lunch, she nearly jumps out of her skin. Well, she would if she had the energy to. Instead, she just smiles properly for the first time in a month and hugs Maggie a little tighter when she comes home.

***

She wakes up with Maggie and makes her breakfast with extra strong coffee, because Maggie gave up a career with the NYPD for her, and Maggie moved halfway across the country for her, and Maggie offered to pick up Kara from school today so Alex and her mom could spend the entire morning together, and _god_ , she loves this woman.

"I'll see you at one, baby," she whispers against Maggie's lips when she kisses her goodbye, because somehow Kara only has a half day today, and she'll have her whole family together in one place for the first time in what feels like forever, and she has _Maggie_ to thank for that. So she kisses her again, and again, and again, and only when Maggie pulls back and giggles does she stop.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I'm gonna be late for work, Danvers."

"I just love you so much, Sawyer. Can you blame me?"

Maggie kisses her this time, and Alex grins when she pulls away.

"I love you too, Danvers. See you at one."

***

Alex's mom greets her with a hug, and she melts. There's homemade lemonade courtesy of Kara and her dad's going to fire up the barbecue when he gets back at two, and Alex blinks back tears because she's _home_ , and god, she hadn't realized how much she missed it.

Eliza gets each of them a glass of lemonade, and they settle out on the back deck, and they talk. Alex tells her mom all about New York, and med school, and Maggie. Mostly Maggie, if she's honest, but her mom just smiles at her softly every time she inevitably comes back to the subject of her girlfriend. And Alex smiles too, because her mom suggested a weekly Sunday lunch at the Danvers home, and Alex can't believe Maggie did this for her.

Like, some days she still has trouble believing that someone loves her enough to bring her coffee in bed, never mind uproot their whole life so _hers_ can be perfect.

And yet, Maggie did that.

Fuck, Alex loves her.

Before she knows it, there's a knock on the door, and Kara comes barreling in. Maggie's right behind her, but something's wrong, because there are frustrated tears running down the twelve-year-old's face and Alex has never seen her sister so angry. She looks at Maggie for clarification, and there's a mixture of sadness and determination in her girlfriend's eyes along with the spark of an idea. It helps Alex calm down slightly as Maggie comes to sit next to her, lacing their fingers together, just in time for Kara to stop pacing and face them before speaking.

"I am _so angry_ right now. Do you know what Monday is? It's career day, which, you know, is great, but you know what's not great? The school _forcing_ everyone to participate. Because guess what? Not everyone has a parent with a successful career to come talk about. Like, it's all wonderful for me and Lucy and Jimmy - _James_ , sorry - because Lucy's dad is a general in the army, which is awesome, and James says his mom is a supermom because she works three jobs and she can come talk about that, and obviously I'm good, but you know what? Lena's mom _refuses_ to take part in anything at the public school Lena's refusing to transfer out of, and Winn says his mom is so _sad_ she hasn't spoken in like a year, and he's already getting bullied about his dad. So what are they supposed to do? What am _I_ supposed to do? Because they're my _friends_ and I have to _help_ them, but I _can't_ because I'm just a _kid_ and that makes me so, so _angry_."

She collapses into a chair across from them, tears still streaming out of her blue eyes. Eliza goes to sit next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and letting her cry into her shoulder. She opens her mouth to speak, but Maggie beats her to it.

"I have a plan."

The three Danvers women look at her in surprise, Alex with absolute adoration mixed in there, because is Maggie about to fix everything _again_?

"What if Alex and I do it? Alex can go for Lena and I'll go for Winn, maybe scare off those bullies a bit. D'you think that'll work, Kara?"

The way she directs it all at Kara, and not their mother or Alex, makes Alex gain a little more love and respect for Maggie. Because Maggie realizes that she needs to give _Kara_ the power to fix this, to help her friends, because that's what she needs. Alex doesn't know how she did it, but she managed to land the most perfect woman in the world, and she makes a mental note to tell her that sometime.

Kara bolts over to hug Maggie so fast, Alex doesn't even see her coming, and she slams into her with so much force that Maggie gets knocked into Alex's side.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Jeez, Maggie, you're the best, I didn't even _think_ of that. Alex, you're never allowed to break up with her. Ever."

"I'm not planning on it, Kar. Ever." She places a chaste kiss on Maggie's lips, making Kara gag and get off her girlfriend.

"Ugh, you two are gross. I'm gonna go get my phone to let Winn and Lena know about the plan! Thanks again, Maggie!"

She runs off, and Eliza looks over at the couple in wonder.

"I have to agree with Kara, Alex. You can't ever let this one go."

"You make it sound like I had so many others before her, Mom."

"You know what I mean."

There's another knock on the door, and Eliza stands up. "That'll be your father. Be right back."

When her mother leaves, Alex takes the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend properly. She pulls Maggie into her lap, letting her lips and tongue say all the things she can't find words for. Maggie sighs softly into her mouth, pressing their bodies together, and Alex knows she understands. It tastes a whole lot like _forever_.

"Hey Maggie!" They both startle at the sound of Kara's voice coming from inside, and Maggie returns to her spot next to Alex, though she keeps her girlfriend's arm wrapped around her waist. "Winn wants to know if you're gonna bring your gun?" she asks as she comes back out on the porch, phone in hand.

"Don't go anywhere without it, Little Danvers."

Kara grins and starts typing away furiously.

"Cool!"

***

When they get home late that night, Alex wastes no time in pinning Maggie to their front door, closing it in the process.

"Whoa, Danvers," Maggie says, already breathless from the way Alex is kissing her like it's the only thing keeping her alive. "What's all this for?"

"I'm pretty sure you're an angel, Maggie. Look at everything you gave me. You gave up your whole entire life, moved here, took a subpar job and left all your friends behind, just so I could be with my family. Then you go and fix Kara's problem in two seconds flat, help my dad fix his grill, and do all the dishes so I can sit at the table with my family a little longer. You're _perfect_ , and I'm just trying to show you how much I love and appreciate you, because I don't have the words to say it, so."

She kisses Maggie again, putting everything she's feeling into it, slipping her hands under Maggie's shirt to grip her hips and pull her closer. When Maggie pulls back to breathe, she starts pressing open-mouthed kisses to the shorter woman's neck, Maggie's head falling back against the door with a thud.

"Hm, it's my pleasure, Danvers-"

"I'll make damn sure it's your pleasure, Sawyer-"

"But you're wrong about one thing. I didn't leave my life behind. You _are_ my whole entire life, Alex. I can be a cop anywhere, but seeing you this happy, like you were today? That's way more fulfilling than a job. I'd do _anything_ -"

Alex cuts her off with a searing kiss, not knowing if she can take anymore emotion. Luckily, Maggie seems to understand, and lets Alex pick her up and take her to their bedroom, pressing kisses to her neck the whole way. Lets Alex love her.

When they fall asleep two hours later, Alex is thinking of forever. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

***

Career Day is a huge success, of course. Because when Maggie Sawyer fixes a problem, she does it  _properly_. So Maggie shows up in her squad car during recess, sirens blaring, and Alex is sitting with Lena at a picnic table going over their presentation, and she smirks when Maggie gets out of the car. Because her girlfriend looks _hot_ in her uniform, and she's got a police hat in her hand, and she walks straight to where Winn is sitting with Kara talking to Jeremiah and places it on the little boy's head.

"You ready to win this thing, Officer Schott?"

"I- I don't think it's a competition, Maggie."

Maggie shrugs and flashes him a grin. "Meh, we're gonna win anyway."

The smile on Winn's face as she fixes the hat on his hair could light up the rainiest of days, and Alex falls just a little more in love.

Kara is up first of the Superfriends, and the kids love Jeremiah's stories about traveling all over the world for his business. They especially love the pictures he shows them of all the beautiful places he's visited, and Kara goes back to her seat with a smile.

James prefaces his mom's presentation with a short speech about how much he looks up to her, how she's a _supermom_ , because she has _three jobs_ , and isn't that _amazing_? He sends a glare to some boys in the back corner when they snicker, and Alex sees Kara elbow Maggie and whisper something in her ear. Maggie nods discreetly, and James's mom tells tales about her jobs as a secretary, a cleaner and finally waitressing at the local diner, and gives each kid a coupon for a free ice cream. She's a hit.

Lucy's dad is a stoic man, but he's obviously very passionate about what he does, and the kids hang on his lips as he talks about training soldiers and driving tanks and saving the world. Lucy beams up at him with obvious love and admiration, and Alex relaxes a bit about the girl's home life.

Alex goes up to do her presentation with a cocky smirk. Lena, the little genius that she is, had had a great idea for them to knock this out of the park. So they go up in their matching white lab coats, and Alex starts her presentation of the grossest things she's seen in hospitals. As expected, it's a huge hit with the bunch of twelve-year-olds. Even the boys in the back pay attention, and Alex takes that as a huge compliment. It's not better than Lena's smile and hug at the end, and her small whispered _thank you,_ though. That just warms Alex's heart to the point where she's sure it's going to burst.

And then it's Maggie's turn. Her eyes sparkle mischievously as she grabs Winn's hand to lead him to the front with her.

"Good morning, guys. I'm Officer Maggie Sawyer, and as you can see, I'm a cop. Now, I thought we could start with some questions, and then I have a small self-defense demonstration, if that's cool?"

Kara's teacher nods, and a bunch of hands in the class shoot up.

"How many bad guys have you caught?" A red-haired girl asks, her eyes big.

Maggie pretends to think about it. "Since I've been here? About ten. But back in New York, I must've booked at least a hundred perps before I moved."

Alex holds back her laugh at the deliberate use of cop-jargon. The kids are eating it up.

"Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Yeah, but before you ask me, I'm not giving you any more details, that stuff's not for kids."

She points to the third kid, who tentatively stands up before asking, "Have _you_ ever been shot?"

Maggie sends Alex a soft smile, as if she knows what Alex is thinking, before she answers.

"Yeah. But obviously it wasn't that bad, because here I am, right?"

Alex finds herself zoning out as Maggie answers more questions. Maggie's wound had been through-and-through, in her shoulder, with very little damage, considering. But Alex still didn't want to remember it. Those few hours while they were working on Maggie, and they wouldn't let her _see_ her, because she wasn't family, and she hadn't graduated yet, so she wasn't a doctor, either... They were some of the worst hours of Alex's life. She shakes herself out of it when Maggie claps her hands together.

"Okay, time for a little demonstration! I need another kid up here, hm..."

That mischievous smirk is back, and Alex thinks she knows what's coming.

"How about one of you boys in the back?"

Alex sees Maggie place a comforting hand on Winn's back as the tallest of the three boys stands up and comes to the front. Maggie makes the two boys face each other, and Alex winces when she notices the other kid is a head and a half taller than Winn.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Andy," the boy replies.

"Okay, Andy, you're going to play the bad guy for us, since Winn here is already the cop. Now, I showed Winn the move yesterday, so he could demonstrate for us today. What I need you to do is pretend to attack him. Go for his neck."

The boy smirks and rushes Winn. The smaller boy looks terrified, but Alex had seen Maggie teach him, and she knows he's capable. He's smart, she sees, when he grabs Andy's hips, using his own momentum to throw him over his shoulder, ending up with his knee on the taller boy's chest. Andy's looking up at him with big eyes, and Alex doesn't think she's ever seen a smile that big on Winn's face. He gets off the other boy and extends a hand to help him up, but Andy just huffs and gets up himself, stalking angrily back to his desk. His friends aren't looking at him.

"Thank you, Andy, and good job, Winn! Now, if any of you want to learn to do that and other things like it, some of my friends from the station and I are going to be giving a self defense class here after school next week. You can sign up with Miss Jones, here. Thank you for your time!"

Maggie and Winn make their way back to their seats to thunderous applause, Maggie sitting down next to Alex and leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think Andy and his friends are going to be bothering Winn again anytime soon."

"You're a regular superhero, Sawyer."

Shortly after, Career Day comes to a close, Miss Jones thanking all the parents for coming as they file out of the classroom. Alex follows Maggie to her squad car, having gotten a lift to the school with her dad.

"You got the rest of the day off, right, Sawyer?"

"Indeed, Danvers. Why?"

Maggie's smirk says she knows _exactly_ why.

"Well, Officer Sawyer, you know I love you in your uniform, but what I would _really_ love is to take you home and get it off you. Does that sound like something you'd wanna do?"

Maggie smiles, triple dimples showing, laughing slightly at Alex's reference to when she's first asked her out. She opens the passenger door of her squad car and steps aside.

"After you, babe."

***

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't watch the episode due to various technical difficulties and I'm dying :( I watched all the Sanvers scenes though and oh my <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> As always, hit me up on Tumblr @bi-genius :)


End file.
